


Alone Together

by KarateSven



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Chaol is just so done with both of them, F/M, you all wanted this dont even lie to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateSven/pseuds/KarateSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no summary, they just fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> there weren't enough doraelin smut fics in the tag so I thought i'd fix that

Dorian wasn’t really paying attention to where Aelin was leading him, until she grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him into a spare bedroom. The door banged shut behind them as Aelin shoved him up against the door by his collar and kissed him. The kiss was like liquid fire, igniting all of Dorians senses until he felt only Aelins lips and her body pressed up against his. 

Dorian broke away to gasp for air, “We weren’t subtle at all.”

Aelin began to undo the gold buttons on his red jacket as she said, “I don’t really care.” She said roughly pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, “I haven’t seen you in weeks, and I’ll be damned before I let a war council soak up all the time I have with you.”

“Fair enough,” he said pushing her toward the bed. “We have to be quick though.”

“That’s a shame,” Aelin said leaning in to nip at his neck. “I really wanted to spend a long time exploring you.” Dorian shuddered and gripped her hips roughly.

“No more talking,” He said kissing her roughly. Aelin sighed into the kiss, running her hands through his dark hair. Dorian tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and Aelin moaned into his mouth, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

Dorian carefully walked them towards the bed, while peeling off Aelin’s leather coat and throwing it behind him. Aelin felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and collapsed onto it; she gave Dorian a look that was almost predatory before grabbing the edge of her white linen shirt and pulling up and over her head. Dorian felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her naked breasts.

He prowled toward her on the bed. “Usually you wear just a bit more clothing than this.” Dorian began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck towards her collarbone, moving slowly and savoring the taste of her. "Or was this just for me?"

“Maybe-” Aelin let out a small moan when Dorian nipped on a spot just below her collarbone, making sure he left a mark on her skin before moving to the space between her breasts.

“You know we can’t make too much noise right?” Dorian said smirking against her skin.

Aelin glared at him, “we’ll see who’s smiling when I get you on your back.”

“I suppose we will,” Dorian said pulling his own shirt over his head. Aelin stared at the hard lines of muscle on Dorian’s bare chest, and felt heat coil low in her stomach. Dorian noticed her stare and grinned, “Like what you see Aelin?” 

“Very much,” her voice had gone breathy with desire, “come here.” Dorian obliged her, leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips before moving his lips back to her chest. Dorian kissed around her left breast before capturing her nipple in his mouth. Aelin arched off the bed and dug her fingers into the sinewy muscle of his shoulders, biting the inside of her cheek to keep any sounds from leaving her mouth. 

Dorian circled the pert nub with his tongue, flicking the tip and sucking on it lightly. Aelin clapped a hand over her mouth as a particularly loud moan escaped her mouth, Damn him and his tongue! She thought. Dorian moved his mouth to the other breast and gave Aelin’s other nipple the same amount of attention, kissing and licking until she was practically squirming underneath him. “You’re such a tease,” she said.

Dorian chuckled as he moved farther down her body. Dorian paused at Aelins hips, his hands resting lightly on her leather belt. “May I?” 

“Please,” she groaned, Dorian licked his lips and unbuckled her belt and slid her pants and underwear down her legs, removing her boots as he did so. Aelin shivered as more of her skin was exposed to the air, but Dorian started kissing a line down her stomach and every thought left her head. He moved farther and farther down until his mouth hovered over her core, and Aelin saw him suck in a breath.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered, running his fingers along her slick folds. Aelin gasped sharply and rolled her hips into his hand, but Dorian pulled his hand away and Aelin had to resist the urge to snarl at him. Dorian grinned at her again before unclasping his own belt and tugging his own pants down his hips.

Aelin sat up then, and licked her lips when her eyes fell on his erection. Dorians’ cock was an impressive length and the first time Aelin saw it she understood why so many girls favored the King's’ attention in the past. 

She prowled toward him and motioned for him to lay down on the bed. He rolled onto his back and put both hands behind his head and looked at her expectantly. Aelin smiled at him sweetly before she ran a finger down his length. Dorian jerked beneath her, his smug smile vanished as his eyes squeezed shut. Aelin lightly wrapped her fingers around his cock, running her index finger over the tip which was already spilling precum onto her hand. Dorian turned his head into the pillow, trying to stifle the loud moan that left his mouth.

“Now who’s the tease,” he said breathlessly. 

“You should know by now that I give as good as I get.” Aelin said, lightly pumping her hand up and down. Dorian sucked in a breath harshly, she knew exactly what buttons to press and how to press them, he knew that if she kept going like this he would be finished before long. Then Aelin leaned over and ran her tongue up the length of his cock savoring the taste of him. Dorian threw his head back and groaned low in his throat, the sound sent arousal shooting through Aelin and pooling low in her stomach. 

“I want you.” He said, finally opening his sapphire eyes, “now.” 

“Well aren't you bossy.” She said haughtily, but Aelin sat up and slid forward until she hovered directly above his cock. Dorian bucked his hips up to finally push himself inside her, but she pulled away at the last moment. “Hold still your Highness, and maybe i’ll let you fuck me,” she said smirking.

Dorian glared at her but he stilled beneath her, gripping the bedsheets in his whiteknuckled hands. Aelin held him in place as she slid onto his cock slowly, watching his face for his reaction and savoring the feel of him entering her inch by inch. Dorian bucked his hips up and filled her to the hilt; Aelin moaned and threw her head back, chest heaving. She looked at him then, with flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes and Dorian felt the rest of his restraint come away at the seams.

“Are you gonna just lay there or are you gonna do something?” She asked huskily. Dorian pulled her down on top of him before gently rolling them over so that Aelin was now underneath him. 

“Stop talking Aelin,” he said and thrust his hips for emphasis. Aelin groaned and dug her nails into his back, savoring the feel of him inside of her. He paused for a moment and looked at her; she stared back at him with desire and love mixed in her gaze and Dorian wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. 

He began to move slowly inside of her, thrusting in and out and building up a steady rhythm. Aelin rolled her hips to match his pace, moaning and writhing against him and begging him to go faster. Dorian obliged her and began to thrust faster, moving his hips in tandem with hers. Aelin hooked her ankles around his waist and bit his neck roughly, biting and sucking on his pulse point. Dorian couldn’t think of anything beyond the feeling of the woman beneath him and the tantalizing sounds she was making. Aelin moved her arms everywhere not knowing where to rest them; she ran them up his chest and arms then down his back, leaving red lines across his body. 

“I’m almost there,” she gasped, framing Dorian's face with her hands. Dorian thrust his hips faster in response, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Come for me Fireheart.” He said roughly. 

Aelin rolled her hips one final time before suddenly arching off the bed and letting out a guttural moan. Dorian felt her clench around him, and he heat of her slick folds made him reach his own climax. With a low groan he shuddered with release and collapsed on top of Aelin, making sure not to smother her beneath his weight. 

Dorian rolled off of Aelin and laid down next to her, twining their legs together. For a while they stayed like that, breathing heavily and covered in sweat, not bothering to untangle their bodies. Dorian pushed Aelins sweaty blonde hair out of her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. 

Aelin grinned at him, “that was nice.” She said running her hands through his dark hair. Dorian grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently, lacing their fingers together against his chest. 

“Better than nice.” He replied. Then Dorian realized something and his eyes widened in horror. “I didn’t pull out,” he said with a panicked hitch in his voice.

Aelin scoffed and waved his worry away, “don’t worry I took a contraceptive right after we arrived in Rifthold.”

“Oh,” Dorian looked relieved for a second before narrowing his eyes at his fiancé, “did you plan on stealing me away before you even got here?”

“Absolutely,” she said cheerfully. Aelin patted Dorians cheek at the incredulous look he gave her. “I missed you, you know.” She said curling up against him. 

“I missed you too,” he said wrapping his arms around her. Aelin nestled her head into his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

“So,” Dorian said idly tracing circles on Aelin’s back. “Wanna go again?” Aelin sat up and looked at him, that familiar spark he knew and loved danced in her eyes as she surveyed his naked body, then she grinned at him deviously.

“Try me.”

_______________________________

Chaol drummed his fingers on the table in silent fury. He was going to kill both of them, or at least lecture them for at least an hour on proper etiquette. The rest of Aelins court, Rowan, Aedion, Lysandra, and Ren all looked bored or amused at Chaols annoyance, which only succeeded in irritating Chaol even more. It was at that moment that Dorian and Aelin sauntered into the room, looking rumpled and far too smug for Chaols liking.  
"Both of you are late.” He said through his teeth. Ren sniggered silently and Aedion snorted, both of them looked as if they were trying not to burst out laughing. Lysandra was smirking at Aelin and, to Chaols silent pleasure, she blushed bright scarlet under the shapshifters’ gaze. It was Rowan, however, who broke the silence.

“You two smell like sex.” He said curtly, crossing his arms in disapproval. The tension broke. Aedion, Ren, and Lysandra all burst out laughing. Rowan rolled his eyes at the lot of them and shot them an annoyed look. “How was that funny?” He asked. The three of them only laughed harder while the King of Adarlan and the Queen of Terrasen both turned deeper shades of red. 

Chaol groaned and put his head in his hands, “I honestly don’t know what I expected,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> That last bit was from the original draft and I thought it was too funny to not include


End file.
